


Christmas with the Holmes'

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Fluff, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Alternative Universe where Sherlock is in college and where Sebastian Wilkes is always teasing Sherlock with his deduction skills. Mycroft is coming to college to ask Sherlock to come home for Christmas. Sherlock really doesn't like Christmasses....





	1. Deducing Sebastian

‘So, start your guessing game, Sherlock’, Sebastian Wilkes laughed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes annoyingly; ‘It is not a guessing game, I am deducing.’

Sebastian laughed even harder; ‘You hear that fellows? Mr. Holmes is deducing!’

‘Fine, I won’t then’, Sherlock started to walk away.

‘No, no, we want you to’, some redhead friend of Sebastian said. Sherlock didn’t know half of these college students. He didn’t care to either. He knew Sebastian because he had some classes with him, but he didn’t like him very much.

For some reason Sebastian was in awe of his deduction skills and every weekend Sherlock had to ‘perform’ in front of Sebastian’s friends. At least, that was how it felt, a performance. But Sebastian was rather stupid and a gambling man, betting every time on the wrong deductions which gave Sherlock some more money for buying more books or other things, he didn’t want to bother Mycroft about. Of course, he could have asked his mother but since she always sent Mycroft to deal with things, this was much easier.

‘Oh, come on, Sherlock’, Sebastian whined with his annoying voice.

‘What’s in it for me?’, Sherlock asked.

‘Come on boys, cough up your money’, Sebastian grinned, and the table was covered with pounds in no time.

‘You’, Sherlock pointed at the redhead who blushed immediately, ‘You went home alone last night’.

‘That’s no deduction!’ the boy shrieked.

Sebastian laughed. ‘It’s true though and he couldn’t have known that! Go on, Sherlock’

‘Sebastian, do you really want me to?’

‘Yes, yes I told you’.

‘Are you absolutely sure?’

Yes, go on’

‘Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you’

‘You just don’t know it, do you?’ Sebastian looked at his friends with a grin.

‘Sebastian’, Sherlock said, ‘why the girl of your best friend? The blonde one?’

‘What?’, Sebastian quickly turned around facing Sherlock.

‘What are you talking about?’, Sebastian’s friend yelled angrily.

‘He doesn’t know what he is talking about clearly’, Sebastian shrugged sheepishly and tried to grab the money.

‘Wait a minute, Sebastian’, Sherlock said and pulled a long blonde hair from Sebastian’s shoulder. He sniffed Sebastian’s sweater and Sebastian’s friend.  
‘You both smell like sweet vanilla perfume which isn’t a men sent but it is hers’ pointing at a girl who just walked by leaving a whiff of vanilla behind.

‘You did what?’ the friend screamed, making the blonde girl turn around.

‘You don’t even care for her like I do!’ Sebastian yelled back.

The men were screaming at each other with all the other friends standing around them. Sherlock smirked and took the money from the table and put it in his trouser pocket. He walked away to his room. Stupid Sebastian, god he hated stupid people.

In his room there was another surprise, his brother Mycroft. Great, he thought as he tried to quietly turn around and leave again without being seen.

‘Hello Sherlock’, Mycroft said without turning away from the window. ‘Is that your doing?’, he said pointing outside at Sebastian and his friends who had taken the fight out into the yard.

‘None of your business Mycroft’, Sherlock mumbled.

Mycroft turned around; ‘Actually everything you do is my business, Sherlock. It all reflects on me and the family. But that is not why I am here; I am here to tell you to come home for Christmas.’

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth and opened it again; ‘I don’t do Christmas’.

‘Mummy and daddy decided to stay home this year for Christmas and need you to come home. There is going to be a Christmas party with some of mummy and daddy’s friends or daddy’s business partners. I think the Watsons are coming as well’ he said raising an eyebrow, ‘I don’t really know why though’

Sherlock looked up; ‘Is there any reason why they couldn’t tell me themselves?’

Mycroft ignored him; ‘It is your last year here and I am not requesting this, Sherlock. I am coming to pick you up myself with the car, am I making myself clear?’

Sherlock didn’t say anything, but he only looked disgruntled; his first reaction was to walk away, go as far away from here as he could.

‘Sherlock, you are too old for these silly games, no walking away this time please’, Mycroft said as if he could read Sherlock’s mind.  
Mycroft walked to the door; ‘Behave’ he said before he left.

‘Bah, humbug’, Sherlock sighed and plumped down on his bed.


	2. The Day before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is going to stay with his parents in the country for Christmas holiday for a few weeks and he is running into (litterally) a stranger.

Sherlock’s was packing his suitcase which he had delayed until the very last minute. Mycroft would be here in fifteen minutes. He hated Christmas but he knew that it was no use to try to stay behind in college. His older brother would drag him home if need be. Everyone was excited to go home for a few weeks, people were running around in the corridors shouting to each other.

Suddenly there was a shout into his room which made him startle and he turned around from his packing.

‘Well Holmes’ Sebastian leaned against his door ‘you’re finally off for a holiday then?’ he grinned sarcastically.

‘I do not see why it is any of your business but yes I am’, Sherlock answered.

‘Mummy told you to come, did she?’, Sebastian laughed about his own remark.

‘Yours is dreading you’re coming home I bet’, Sherlock replied ‘with all the ‘friends’ you are bringing home with you’.

‘At least I have friends, Holmes’, Sebastian snarled ‘happy holidays and many deductions to you’ Sebastian walked off and his laugh was heard throughout the corridor.

Sherlock closed his door with a bang. Idiot Sebastian with his idiotic friends, he thought. He was glad he was rid of them for a few weeks.

He packed the last of his things in his suitcase and walked downstairs to wait for Mycroft. He put his coat collar up against the icy wind. He looked at the clouds, snow was coming this Christmas. Great, that would mean he couldn’t probably go out for his long walks and had to stay in with all those people his parents had invited.

Mycroft’s car pulled in the driveway and Sherlock put his suitcase in the trunk before he got in.

‘Good morning, little brother’, Mycroft said putting away the morning paper. ‘I’m glad you decided to come’.

‘I do not think I had another choice’, Sherlock sulked.

‘No’, Mycroft said pensively ‘you really didn’t but still, I am glad you are here’

Sherlock glanced over at his older brother, sometimes he really didn’t get him.

They were quiet for the most part of the drive, which took almost two hours. Sherlock was looking outside where the first snowflakes were coming down. He sighed.

‘What is the matter, Sherlock?’ Mycroft softly asked.

‘Nothing, I just… I don’t know really’, Sherlock fell silent.

‘I love the snow, don’t you?’ Mycroft said. ‘It’s always so lovely at home in the country. Don’t get me wrong, I would not trade that for the city at any time! But still it is very lovely’

Sherlock looked at Mycroft; ‘You hate Christmas as much as I do’, he said.

‘God, yes I do’ Mycroft smiled at Sherlock ‘But that doesn’t mean that it isn't nice to be with family’

‘You hate family’, Sherlock said still sulking.

‘Not all family’, Mycroft said still smiling.

‘Don’t make me puke before I had eggnog’, Sherlock said while he turned back to watch the snow getting thicker.

 

\---

 

‘Sherlock!’, Mrs Holmes ran out hugging her youngest son who pulled a face to his brother who was still smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

‘Hello mother’, Sherlock said brushing his coat before entering the house.

‘Mycroft’, his mother said hugging her oldest son ‘I’m so happy you convinced him to come, thank you’

‘You’re welcome, mother’, Mycroft said smiling.

Sherlock felt like a small child again, wanting to stick his tongue out to his brother for being such a well-behaved good son. It wouldn’t be long or he would hear it; ‘oh Sherlock, why can’t you be more like Mycroft?’ he hated that!

He walked in the house and greeted his father ‘Sherlock! How happy this makes me to see you home for Christmas!’ his father smiled, shaking his hand. ‘Your room is just the way you left it, you can put your suitcase there’

Sherlock walked up the stairs to his room which was indeed just as he left it, tidy but with his science books still open like he had been reading them just the night before, which he found odd. He put his clothes away in the closet and looked out the window. It would be dark soon and he really would love to go for a walk. His parents would never allow him to go now. The next days would be crazy with Christmas parties and people and too busy for his liking. He walked downstairs and put his coat and scarf on.

‘Mum, I’m just going out for a little walk before dark, alright? I’ll be back soon’

‘That’s fine dear, just be home in time for tea’ his mother said.

‘I will, thank you’

Good, he had a little more than an hour, he thought. He walked outside and breathed in the fresh crispy air of freshly fallen snow and frostbite. He put his gloves on, put his coat collar up and with a quick pace started to walk.

He had to admit, as much as he loved the city or college, being away from home, he had missed it somewhat. The countryside especially, the wideness of it all. One could feel forlorn this time of year, in the vastness of the countryside when it was almost dark and especially when it was dark weather. He didn’t mind, he loved autumn and winter, with dark clouds or rain or snow. It often matched his mood.

Sherlock was pondering and so much in his own thoughts that he didn’t see someone was running in the lane next to him. It was getting darker and the runner hadn’t seen Sherlock either and when he went around the bend of the road he bumped into Sherlock who fell into the snow.

‘Oh gosh, I’m so sorry’, the runner stammered ‘I really didn’t see you walking there. You’re all dressed in black so I really didn’t notice you’.

The man helped him up and Sherlock brushed the snow off his coat.

‘Story of my life’, he mumbled.

‘Pardon?’, the man asked.

‘Never mind, it is not your fault’, Sherlock answered.

‘You’re all wet now’, the man said ‘Do you live around here? You’ll catch a cold if you don’t put warm clothes on’

‘Yes, I live over there, or rather, my parents do’, Sherlock said pointing towards the cottage where the lights were lit in the distance.

‘Isn’t that the Holmes’ cottage?’ the man asked ‘Sorry, I’m John Watson’, he held out his hand and shook Sherlock’s. ‘My parents are invited to Christmas dinner at your parents home. My dad knows your dad apparently’

‘Really?’ Sherlock looked at the man who bumped into him better now.  
He was a bit shorter than Sherlock was, perhaps a bit older too, not much though. But Sherlock liked his face, he had kind eyes.  
‘Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you’

‘You really should get out of those wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold. Sorry, bad habit, I’m a doctor, well, almost, erm I’m almost a doctor I mean, I graduate next year’

‘Ah, I see, well one must always do as his doctor says’, Sherlock smirked.  
‘I will see you tomorrow then, Dr Watson’

‘Yes, yes, see you tomorrow, Mr Holmes’


	3. Christmas day walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day and the house is filling up with guests. When John arrives he and Sherlock slip out to take a walk.

Sherlock woke up on Christmas morning by a knock on his bedroom door. He lifted his head to see who walked in and saw his mother. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. He moaned and put the blankets over his head.

‘Too bright’, he mumbled.

‘Happy Christmas to you as well, sweetheart’, his mother smiled and walked over to his bed. She sat down and brushed her fingers through Sherlock’s luscious curls. ‘You need a haircut’, she said knowing very well he would never agree to that. ‘Will you get up soon, dear? Breakfast is ready and in a few hours the guests will arrive’

Sherlock moaned some more when he looked at the time; ‘Mother, it is Christmas day!’

‘You should be thankful your father and I are not taking you to church’

‘You never have’, Sherlock yawned stretching his arms above his head.

‘I rest my case’, his mother illogically said and stood up from the bed.  
‘I am expecting you in fifteen minutes, young man’

‘Yes mother’, Sherlock sighed.

When his mother left, Sherlock quickly took a shower and dressed in a suit and tie, knowing his mother would want him to be immaculately dressed for the occasion. With his curls still damp from the shower he walked downstairs and saw his brother already sitting at the breakfast table.

‘Good morning, little brother’, Mycroft said with his Cheshire Cat smile, which was more of a grin, Sherlock thought, like it was plastered on throughout the holidays.

‘Good morning’, Sherlock answered in general as his father just walked in.

‘Ah, Sherlock, morning, slept well? Tea anyone?’, and without waiting for an answer he poured the tea from the teapot into the cups.

They all sat at the table to have breakfast, something which Sherlock could not remember they ever did or at least not in a very long while. His parents seemed always in a hurry to go to work and Mycroft, being older, was either in college or working as well. It seemed a bit awkward for everyone, being together for breakfast for once. The conversation seemed stuck somehow, Mycroft was sitting there with his idiotic grin in between bites or sips of tea and his mother or father were trying to keep the conversation going, whether they liked to or not.

‘So, Sherlock, how is college? You’re almost done, aren’t you, I mean just six more months, right?’ his father tried.

Sherlock swallowed away his toast before answering; ‘Yes, father, almost done’

‘What are your plans, Sherlock, after college?’

‘Not sure yet, father’

‘But where will you live?’

‘I have a meeting soon with someone about a flat, mother’

‘A flat? Where?’ his parents seemed a bit too relieved Sherlock thought.

‘In London’

‘London? But you need to pay for that, with what?’

‘Mother don’t worry so much, I’m sure Sherlock has thought of everything, besides, I live in London, so I will keep an eye on him, as always’, Mycroft said, rather smug.

‘Oh Mike, that would be wonderful!’

‘Mycroft mother, it’s not that difficult, you’re the one who came up with the name’.

\---

After breakfast Sherlock longed to go outside for a walk but he knew he would not get a change today. He helped his mother with the dishes and his mother prepared for the guests to arrive that afternoon. He played some chess with Mycroft (and won of course).

The first guests started to arrive around three o’clock in the afternoon. His parents were greeting everyone, and Mycroft still had his Cheshire Cat smile prepared. Sherlock could not remember the cottage ever being this filled with guests. He looked out to see if the Watsons with their son would arrive, which they did half an hour later.

‘Sorry we’re a bit late, old chap’, Mr Watson laughed shaking his father’s hand, ‘the roads are terribly slippery’

‘Sherlock’, Mr Holmes said ‘These are the Watsons and their daughter Harriet and son John. Isn’t John graduating next year either?’ he asked turning to Mr Watson.

‘He is in fact, our John is becoming a doctor if you believe it!’, Mr Watson laughed ‘Sherlock is graduating as well then?’

‘He is but nobody really knows what he wants after college’, Mrs Holmes said shaking her head.

‘Kids, eh?’ Mr Watson said, and the Watsons walked in the room to greet the rest of the guests.

‘Parents can be so embarrassing’ John said joining Sherlock.

‘Don’t remind me’, Sherlock shook his head. ‘Christmas breakfast was very enlightening’

‘How so?’ John asked.

Sherlock explained that he told his parents about living in London and that he got the impression that they were relieved that he didn’t have the intention to come back home. ‘They were looking at each other and I could see the relief’, Sherlock shrugged.

‘Wow’ was all John could say.

‘I am used to it really’, Sherlock said ‘See my brother over there, normally he is pretending to be a very important member of the government, but mother has told him not to talk about work this Christmas. He doesn’t know what to do with himself and he (we both do) hates Christmas. So now he is looking like the Cheshire Cat all day’

John almost choked in his eggnog and laughed ‘You’re right, he is looking like that’ pointing at Mycroft’s frozen grin on his face.

‘So, you have a sister?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Don’t remind me’, John said shaking his head. ‘I don’t know where she is now, but I bet you she took the first bottle of liquor or wine she saw and is now somewhere drinking off her hangover from Christmas Eve. She’s a drunk, my sister and my parents are very good at pretending she’s not’

‘I’m sorry’ Sherlock said putting his hand for a single moment on John’s arm.

John looked at Sherlock’s hand and smiled wearily ‘Oh, that’s okay, thanks. I’ll be done with all that soon anyway’

‘What do you mean?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Shall we go outside for a walk?’ John asked ‘It’s so warm here, I need some fresh air’

‘Gladly’ Sherlock said.

They got their coats and slipped away through the backdoor without telling anyone.

Sherlock put his coat collar up and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

They walked in silence next to each other for a while in the snow. Some spots were slippery indeed and they had to be careful where to put their feet.

Suddenly John started talking ‘I told you I was done with it all earlier’ he said ‘I’m done taking care of that broken family, pretending that everything is okay. That my dad isn’t cheating on my mum whenever he is away for work or that Harry isn’t drinking all the time. So, after college I am going into the army, to be an army doctor’

Sherlock looked at him pensively ‘Isn’t that a bit drastically? I mean, there are other ways to deal with family problems you know’

‘Like going to live in a flat in London without even knowing what you will do with your life you mean?’ John blurted out.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that’

‘No, perhaps you are correct to say that’ Sherlock said ‘maybe I am not facing my family problems as well, but it is something else to go in the army to escape them’

John nodded, and they walked on next to each other.

‘There is no girlfriend then who is waiting for you?’ Sherlock heard himself say.

‘God no’ John said.

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile.

‘You? Moving in with someone?’ John asked.

‘As a matter of fact, I am looking for a flatmate’, Sherlock said ‘You know to split the rent and all. But since you’re off to god knows where…’

John stopped and looked at Sherlock ‘Are you asking me to move in with you after college?’

‘Dr Watson, London is in need for doctors as well as you know, not only the army. The flat will be waiting when you return, if you want to of course’

John stammered ‘I… I really don’t know what to say to that Sherlock’

‘Ah, well, I will continue my search for one then’ Sherlock said with disappointment.

Had he really misread the signs? Could he be this wrong? He had been wrong before, but he was so sure this time. He was such an idiot!

‘We should head back to the cottage before we are missed’ he said softly and started walking back.

It started to snow again. Soft snow falling on his curls and coat. He put his coat collar back up and hunched his shoulders. He was getting cold and his mood did not improve either.

John came running up behind him ‘Sherlock, wait up. I didn’t mean, I was, I mean I wanted to…’ suddenly Sherlock heard a thud and a muffled scream.

He turned around and John was gone. He walked back to where he had left John standing.

‘John, John!’ he cried out ‘where are you?’

He heard a sound and when he looked to his right, he saw John had slipped on an icy patch and fallen down a steep path into a frozen ditch.

‘John!’ Sherlock carefully walked over to the ditch and stretched out his arm to reach John’s. He pulled John out of the ditch and to the side of the road. John was all wet and shaking like a leaf.

‘We had better take you out of these clothes, Dr Watson’ Sherlock said ‘before you catch a cold’

John was shivering and could hardly speak from the cold, but he managed to say; ‘We’ve only mm met yesterday and you already ww want to take my clothes off?’

Sherlock stood there baffled and suddenly burst out into laughter. His baritone voice was filling the cold air and John almost felt like that voice alone could melt his ice-cold body.


	4. Staying over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John has fallen into a frozen ditch and is all wet and cold Mrs Holmes decides it is best that he stays in the guestroom. While John is sleeping, his sister Harry is making a drunken scene downstairs which makes his mother decide John can stay the entire holiday at the Holmes'.

When John was warmed up inside the cottage and had put some of Sherlock’s clothes on, even though they were too big, they all sat down for dinner. John still shaking and shivering.

‘Poor John’ Mrs Holmes said ‘perhaps it’s best if you stay here tonight and go right to bed after dinner’ When she saw John wanting to protest she added; ‘I thought you were a doctor? Don’t you think you should take every precaution not to get ill? Your own clothes are still being washed and need to dry so I don’t want to hear no for an answer’

Sherlock smirked, he liked it when his mother got like this, with other people of course, not with him, plus the prospect of having John around for a bit longer made him happier than he would have thought possible.

After dinner he asked his mother if she needed help cleaning up, but she told him to show John the guestroom and to take him there. ‘The poor boy is shivering all over, I really hope he isn’t getting a cold’

Sherlock and John went upstairs. The guestroom was across Sherlock’s bedroom ‘So if you need anything, I’m across your room and I am a very light sleeper, just call me’

Sherlock drew the curtains and John slid into bed. He felt very warm and cold at the same time. He knew it must have been from falling into the frozen ditch but still, he hoped it wasn’t a fever or something.

Sherlock wished him good night and quietly left the room.

John was glad to feel the cool sheets against his skin and slid into a deep sleep.

Sherlock stood outside John’s room not knowing if he should go back down to the Christmas party or to his own room. He looked at the time; it was just nine and the guests were having coffee. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while and went back down.

‘Is he sleeping, Sherlock?’ Mrs Watson asked.

‘Yes, Mrs Watson, he immediately fell asleep’ Sherlock answered.

‘Poor thing’ Harry’s voice came.

Sherlock looked behind him where Harriet stood with bloodshot eyes. She clearly had been drinking heavily.

‘Harriet!’ Mr Watson warned her.

‘What? Can’t I feel sorry for my little brother?’ Harry sarcastically said. ‘John is always the better one, oh Sherlock you should know, you have a brother like that as well! Always the better part, always getting comments like; “Why aren’t you more like your brother?” Am I right or not?’

Mr Watson took Harry by her arm; ‘You listen to me, have you been drinking?’

‘Well… let’s see, have I?’ Harry tilted her head ‘Perhaps a teensy-weensy bit’ holding her thumb and finger an inch apart. She started laughing maniacally when she saw her mother’s face ‘Oh come on mother, like you never drink when daddy is away on ‘business’. You know’ she whispered to Sherlock ‘our dad is an adulterer, ssshhh’ she put her finger to her mouth.

‘Harriet!’ Mrs Watson had tears in her eyes and a red face.   
‘I’m so very sorry for my daughter’s behaviour’ she said to Mrs Holmes.

‘It’s alright, she clearly had too much to drink’ Mrs Holmes said ‘you just take her home. John can stay here as long as he likes’

‘Thank you so much’ Mrs Watson whispered ‘I think that is best, for him as well. I will take his things over tomorrow if that’s alright?’

Mrs Holmes walked with them to the door. More guests were leaving now after that incident, talking about what had happened. Sherlock saw his mother patting Mrs Watson’s arm before she got into her car. In the car there was a heated discussion with Harry and Mr Watson going on.

‘And you thought we were a troubled family’ Mycroft said while standing behind Sherlock watching.

\---

The next morning Sherlock woke up before it was even light outside. He had thought he heard a noise. He was lying still in his bed and listened, there it was again, a muffled sound. He got out of bed and put on his dressing gown. He walked out of his room and heard the sound coming from John’s room.

Quietly he walked to the guestroom and knocked; ‘John’ he whispered, ‘are you alright?’

He didn’t hear an answer, but he softly opened the door.

‘John?’

He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. John was dreaming it seemed. He had himself entangled with the sheets and was tossing and turning. Sherlock tried to feel his head, he didn’t think John had a fever but couldn’t be sure. ‘John, wake up, you are dreaming’ he shook John.

John woke up startled and in a daze. ‘What, where am I?’

‘You are in the guestroom, John remember? You fell in a frozen ditch yesterday and were so cold that it was best to stay here’

John rubbed his eyes ‘Oh yes I remember’

‘How are you feeling?’ Sherlock asked.

John looked confused still but started to feel his neck and cheeks ‘I think I’m okay’ he smiled. ‘How was the rest of the Christmas party? Anything happen?’

‘Perhaps you should lie down again while I tell this’ Sherlock said and started telling him about Harry.

John’s mouth opened and closed a few times and Sherlock could see his blue eyes getting darker.

‘Please don’t talk too loud or shout out of anger, everyone is still asleep’ Sherlock warned.

‘I told you she was a drunk! How could she embarrass our mother like that!   
I should have been there, I could have stopped it’

‘John, you were ill’ Sherlock calmly said.

‘So now they want me to stay here for the rest of the holiday? I bet they do, they are sending Harry away and they are going their separate ways again. So, my mother is bringing my things today?’

‘That’s what she said’

John was sitting in his bed shaking his head ‘Unbelievable’

‘It’s alright John, you can stay here as long as you want’

‘It’s not that, Sherlock, I know I can but …’

Sherlock put his hand on John’s. ‘It’s alright, I know how you must feel’

John smiled at Sherlock ‘Thank you Sherlock, I’m glad I can stay here, and we have more time to take long walks together’

‘Perhaps we should avoid frozen ditches next time’ Sherlock smiled.

John looked at Sherlock and started to grin ‘That sounds like a plan’


	5. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go for a long walk the day after Christmas and have a long conversation about the flat in London, and love. Speaking of love....

Sherlock was up later than usual and when he got downstairs, he found John in the kitchen just finishing his breakfast.

‘Good morning, Sherlock’ John smiled ‘I already started breakfast if you don’t mind, I’m famished!’

Sherlock smiled ‘Well that can only mean that you are feeling better’

‘I do actually. The fever is gone, and I feel like my old self again’ John grinned ‘So, that means that we can go for that long walk today if you are up for it’

‘Definitely’ Sherlock answered ‘but I’ll have a light breakfast first before my mother starts her ‘most important meal of the day’ speech’

‘I heard that!’ Mrs Holmes’ voice came from the other room.

‘Good!’ Sherlock said ‘I am eating something, you can ask John if you do not believe me’

Mrs Holmes walked in, her arms crossed, looking stern ‘Sherlock Holmes, are you trying to say I am a nagging mother in front of a guest?’

‘Of course, not mother, I wouldn’t dream of it. Speaking of nagging, where is Mycroft?’

‘He had to go back to London. He will send the car for you when you are going back to college’

‘He is not coming to pick me up himself?’ Sherlock asked surprised. ‘That’s a first. But I am quite capable to go back by train, mother, there is no need to send his car. I’m sure he needs it himself’

‘I will tell him the next time I will speak to him’ Mrs Holmes said.

‘We are going for a long walk today’ Sherlock said to his mother.

‘That’s nice dear, be sure to take some sandwiches with you. Oh, and John, don’t fall into any frozen ditches this time’

John blushed; ‘I won’t Mrs Holmes’

They took some sandwiches and a container with some water and John put it in a rucksack. ‘Well, I’m ready, show me the best spots in the countryside. I can’t wait to see all the spots where you were going when you lived here, when you were growing up here’

They walked for a while quietly side by side. It was a clear sky, but it was still very chilly. The snow lay frozen on the ground still and there was no sign that it would snow again. The sun was shining even, although it remained cold. But walking kept them warm.   
After a while John stopped to get some water out of the rucksack. He drank a few sips and offered the container to Sherlock. Sherlock never took anything with him when walking but he took a few sips of water anyway.

When he handed the container back to John their hands touched ever so slightly. It was like an electric pulse went through their hands, it even sent of a tiny spark.

‘Wow!’ John exclaimed.

‘It is due to the dry wintery weather’ Sherlock started to explain. ‘That and our clothes (you are wearing a jumper) are rubbing against our skin and they are charging electric pulses or are getting static’

‘And here I thought sparks were flying off between us already’ John laughed.

Sherlock looked shocked at John, he couldn’t have noticed that he really liked John, could he? John smiled at him; ‘Well, let’s go’ and walked on.

No, Sherlock thought, it was all in his head again. With all his brain or intellect, he was so stupid when it came to affairs of the heart. But in all honesty, how would you tell someone you really liked them? It wouldn’t be the first time that the other person would laugh in his face. It seemed that John liked him, but he wouldn’t love him, not like he would want to. He had to face it, he was falling for yet another man who didn’t feel the same. He sighed.

 John looked over his shoulder to Sherlock; ‘Is something the matter Sherlock? You are so quiet and that isn’t like you, or at least… I don’t know you for that long yet, but I do know you like to talk about things. So, let’s hear it, what is bothering you?’

Sherlock swallowed hard; ‘It’s nothing John, it’s silly of me, just let it go’

John put his hand on Sherlock’s arm, and felt that electric spark again and giggled. Than he got serious and said; ‘Sherlock, you can trust me. Is it the thing with the flat you are worried about? Because I have thought about it and it sounds like a wonderful idea, that I have something to come back to I mean after I come back from where ever they are sending me. A place I can call home’

‘You don’t have to say that on my account John’ Sherlock said.

‘Oh, no I don’t, I think it’s a great idea!’ John sounded all excited.

‘You do?’

‘Yes, can we go and look at the place soon?’

‘Oh, if I ring Mrs H, she will be delighted to show it to us’

‘Mrs H?’

‘Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she lives downstairs. I helped her with something once and she told me she would keep a room for me and if I needed it, I should ring her’

‘That is very generous of her’

‘Of course, I still need someone to share it with, I got her to drop some of the price and between the two of us we can afford it’

They walked along the meadows for a while not talking, each to their own thoughts. The sun made the dewdrops glisten and the crows in the fields were searching for food.   
It still was a chilly December morning and Sherlock put his coat collar up.   
John looked at him while he did that.

‘Can I ask you something?’ John’s eyes were fixed on Sherlock’s.

‘Of course,’ Sherlock replied.

‘Why are you doing that?’

‘Doing what?’

‘Putting your coat collar up all the time’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Do you have any idea how hot that is? Of course, you do, you must know. You do it all the time!’ John stood before Sherlock with his hands in the pockets of his jacket against the cold.

‘I do what because it is what?’ Sherlock stammered.

‘Oh, you know very well what I mean and don’t do that!’ John pointed at Sherlock nervously ruffling his hair ‘when you do that, you very well know’ John put his hand back in his jacket and wanted to walk away but reconsidered ‘Why, Sherlock, do you want someone to live with you? No, why do you want me to live with you in London? Is it because you want me to live there because you like my company or is it just to share the rent? I want an honest answer please’

Sherlock ruffled his hair nervously, there it was, the moment where he would have to tell the truth and where John would walk away.

‘I need the rent’ Sherlock said ‘who can afford anything these days in London of all places and we are just starting out. Come on John, I really do not know what you mean’

‘Really Sherlock?’ John’s eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

‘I honestly don’t know what you want me to say’ Sherlock said.

‘Yes, you do but you are afraid to say it’ John said disappointed.

‘John’ Sherlock softly said, but John already walked on ahead ‘I have been so disappointed for so many times already, thinking this was the one’ Sherlock added, thinking John could not hear him. ‘I don’t think I can do that anymore, it would break my heart’

John turned around ‘But not taking any chance at all, won’t that leave you empty Sherlock? Won’t that leave you like an empty shell living without love?’

Sherlock looked up, tears filled his eyes; ‘I am not good at this, John’

John walked over to Sherlock and stood before him. He was slightly shorter than Sherlock was and had to look up a bit ‘Sherlock’ John said taking Sherlock’s head in his cold hands ‘I am falling for you’   
John pulled Sherlock’s head a bit lower so that he could kiss him. It was a little kiss, soft and tender.

Sherlock’s eyes were now completely full of tears so that he could not see John’s blue eyes anymore who looked at him full of warmth.   
‘I don’t know what to say’

‘Don’t say anything’ John said ‘just feel’

John repeated the kiss, this time it was longer, more tender and John pulled Sherlock toward him, holding him close. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock took John around the waist after some hesitation.   


‘How did that feel?’ John whispered.

Sherlock just stood there completely baffled.

‘Okay, so you need more proof then’ John grinned ‘You are greedy, aren’t you?’

This time John went all out, and grabbed Sherlock’s curls, he put his tongue in Sherlock’s mouth and tasted him. The kiss was eager and promising more and full of hunger.

After a while John said ‘You taste like cinnamon’

‘That’s the bun I ate at breakfast’ Sherlock whispered.

They started giggling.

‘Is this real?’ Sherlock asked, ‘am I not dreaming?’

‘No, you are not dreaming, why? Have you dreamt of me? Oh, come on, tell me!’

‘That’s too embarrassing’ Sherlock smirked.

‘Let’s walk back home. Here a sandwich’ John pulled a sandwich out of the rucksack and gave it to Sherlock. ‘You will taste of strawberry marmalade later’

Sherlock grinned ‘You know, when we’re back, I will ring Mrs Hudson, so we can meet her in London soon’

 ‘I can’t wait’ John smiled.

‘John’

‘Sherlock’

‘I am falling for you as well’

‘Good!’ John smiled ‘as long as it is not in a frozen ditch’

They both started giggling which lasted till they were back home in the cottage.  


	6. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are going to look at the flat in Baker Street for the first time and stay in London for New Year's

John was sitting on the sofa with a book and a cup of tea when Sherlock walked into the room smiling. John looked up from his book and asked; ‘What are you smiling about?’

‘I just talked to Mrs H on the phone. She is delighted to meet you, her words. So, if you want, we can take the train and look at the flat today, and be in London for New Year’s if you like’

‘Won’t your parents mind that we aren’t here?’

‘Mother just informed me that they will leave this morning for their annual skiing trip’ Sherlock said.

‘How do you feel about that?’ John asked.

‘John, are you studying to be a psychologist? If not do not pretend you do’ Sherlock snapped.

John looked at Sherlock ‘Where did that come from?’ he softly said.

‘Sorry’ Sherlock said ‘I’m used to be in the defence mode I guess, but honestly, I am used to being alone. My parents have their own life, always had, Mycroft is older and was living on his own when I was just a teenager, so I was alone quite a lot you know’

‘So, they don’t know you are planning to go to London then?’ John stood up and walked to the kitchen to put his cup in the sink.

‘Nope’ Sherlock answered ‘there’s no need for them to know either’

\---

A few hours later, after they had said goodbye to Sherlock’s parents “Don’t be late in college, Sherlock, leave this place as we left it and John it was nice to have you” Sherlock looked at the car as it drove off and sighed ‘Well John, what shall we do without parents to keep us in check?’ he smirked ‘we have two hours until we have to leave to catch the train, what shall we do with all that extra time?’ he rolled his eyes at John who started to giggle.

‘Well’ John started ‘I know something we could do’

‘You do, John?’ Sherlock’s eyes squinted ‘take a long walk maybe?’

‘Oh, if you’re going to be like that’ John grumbled

‘No, packing’ Sherlock said looking stern ‘I have seen your room but that alone will take two hours’ 

John sighed ‘Yes I’m afraid you’re right’

They both went upstairs and started packing their suitcases. Sherlock was finished quickly and went downstairs to see if everything would be as his parents left it and when John came down, he went back up to check the bedrooms again.

‘Control freak much?’ John mumbled.

‘My parents should think we have stayed here for one more week before we left for college’ Sherlock said emptying the bin and putting it outside. ‘Not that they get suspicious’

‘Right, no you are absolutely right of course’ John nodded ‘but what if they ring you here?’

‘They won’t, they never have, so they won’t’ Sherlock brushed it aside.   
‘Well, let’s go to the station, shall we?’

\---

They arrived in London early in the afternoon and walked to 221B Baker street.

‘Well’ Sherlock said when they stood in front of the flat ‘here it is, what do you think?’

‘It’s a door’ John said.

‘Ah, yes but not any door’ Sherlock smiled, and he knocked with the door knocker.

The door opened, and a middle-aged lady stood in the door ‘Sherlock!’ she smiled with wide open arms ‘it’s been ages, come here you!’

She hugged him tight and Sherlock smiled ‘Hello Mrs H, how are you? This is John Watson, I told you about him’

‘Oh, of course’ she winked at Sherlock ‘Hello John’ she hugged John as well ‘come in, come in, tea?’

‘We really would love to see the flat first, Mrs H’

‘Sure, dear, it’s up the stairs. Go have a look for yourself, I’ll bring the tea up in a minute, just this once, you know I’m not your housekeeper!’  

Sherlock and John lifted their suitcases and walked up the stairs. On top of the stairs they stood still in front of a door which was closed. Sherlock looked at John ‘Ready?’ he asked. John nodded.

Sherlock opened the door to a cosy furnished living room with a fireplace. Two chairs on each side of the fireplace and a sofa on the opposite side of the room. A table under the window and a small kitchen with a table and two chairs.

Mrs H walked in with tea ‘The bedroom is over there’ she pointed with her head because her hands were full. She put down the tray on the small table next to the chairs. ‘There is another bedroom upstairs if you’ll be needing another bedroom’

‘Thank you, Mrs H,’ Sherlock said and kissed her cheek.

‘Oh Sherlock’ she smiled ‘It will be so lovely to have you here, and you, Dr Watson is it?’

‘John’ John said.

‘John’ she nodded, she walked to the bathroom ‘here is the bathroom and this’ opening the bedroom ‘is the bedroom. Upstairs is a small bedroom, but this is a big bed. Well, there are all sorts here you know’

‘We take it Mrs H, but we both have six more months of college to complete as you know’

‘Oh Sherlock, you know I will keep it for you’ she giggled.

‘We’ll be staying here until we need to go back to college if that’s alright’

‘Of course, it is, dear, I’m away to a New Year’s Eve party but you’re welcome to come!’

‘No, thank you, we’ll be fine’ Sherlock smiled.

‘Here are your keys and I’ll be downstairs if you need me’ Mrs Hudson said waving and she closed the door behind her.

‘Tea?’ Sherlock grinned.

‘I’ll be needing that after all this’ John said sitting down in one of the chairs facing the window. ‘We will need to get some groceries before the shops close though, I will go get some after I’ve finished my tea’

\---

When John was grocery shopping, Sherlock was unpacking his suitcase in the bedroom. He looked at the big bed and started to doubt himself again. What if John didn’t feel what he felt? What if he had read the signs all wrong again? John would need the extra bedroom, he was sure of it.

John came back in and started to unpack the groceries in the kitchen.   
‘I’m back, Sherlock!’ he called out.

Sherlock walked back into the room and looked at John.

John stood there looking at him ‘Sherlock? What is the matter? Why do you have that look on your face?’

Sherlock pulled John’s arm toward the sofa and pushed him on it.   
‘Listen John’ he said with a hoarse voice ‘I am a man who often puts his emotions away, hide them from everyone. Some people call me cold even, emotionless. But I have tried to let someone in before, a man, or rather a boy, and I got hurt. I won’t get into it any further but needless to say that I got more careful with opening up to anyone. When you began talking about me being hot with my coat collar up and all that, I already felt something for you, that had begun when you had bumped into me the day before. I just couldn’t let it control me again, I had to put it away before I would get hurt again’ Sherlock started shaking, he was holding in all his emotions for so long that he couldn’t control them, he couldn’t hold them back in any longer.   
‘John, when you started to kiss me, all those emotions came rushing out all at once and I did not know what to do with them, I could not control them, they were controlling me. I have never done this’ pointing on John and himself ‘before, not with a girl and not with a boy’ Sherlock sighed.

John sat there on the sofa looking at Sherlock ‘Oh my’ he exclaimed suddenly.

Sherlock looked up ‘Not good?’

‘Oh no, it is good! Really good!’ John stood up and walked over to Sherlock.   
‘I have never done this either’ he said ‘yes I have had a girlfriend before but to be honest, I never felt like this with her like I do with you, this feeling of… utter excitement! I feel butterflies in my stomach every time I look at you, let alone if I just touch your hand or brush by you, oh hell the sparks are even flying between us!’

They started giggling. John reached out for Sherlock and Sherlock grabbed on like a life-jacket and just held John tight.

‘I love everything you said’ John whispered ‘I understand everything you said, about being careful and such. We will take it easy, alright?’

Sherlock nodded, holding John tighter.

John smiled ‘I’m here for you Sherlock, I won’t let go, I promise’

‘But some days my mood can get very dark, like dark weather and I can feel forlorn. On days like that I am hard to deal with’ Sherlock said.

‘So?’ John whispered ‘than I just have to love you more and make your dark mood bright again’

‘But I am difficult and…’ Sherlock hesitated

‘What are you trying to do?’ John took a step back and looked Sherlock in the eyes ‘are you trying to scare me away? Because I can tell you now you won’t be able to. I love you, Sherlock Holmes and I will be here whenever I can, I will learn to be a better doctor in the army and I come right back to be here with you. I know you are waiting for me and I have something no, someone to come back to. You won’t get rid of me that easily’

‘I don’t want to get rid of you’ Sherlock softly said ‘I want you to stay. But that is unfair, you need to go and be the best doctor you can be’

‘I brought champagne’ John said, ‘wait I’ll get us some’ John walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses.

‘Here is to new beginnings, to a new flat and to having someone to come back to’ John said holding up his glass.

‘I will drink to that’ Sherlock said holding up his own glass and added ‘here is bumping into someone and falling for them. I love you too, John Watson’

They sipped at the champagne and heard Big Ben chime 12 times and the fireworks started.

‘Happy New Year Sherlock’

‘Happy New Year John’

And they kissed, champagne glasses still in hand, holding each other tight with the other.  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I hope you liked my tiny fluffy Christmas fic.   
> It is an alternate reality where Sherlock and John are still in college so young men and meet for the first time in a different way.


End file.
